Warbler On The Way
by LondonGirlxXx
Summary: When two heated rivals forget their differences for one night of passion, consequences and life changes will follow. Will the two smooth criminals work together to get through a sticky situation? Sebtana!


**Chapter 1**

**Santana POV**

If that little twink thinks that he can mess with us then he's got another thing coming. I stormed past the protesting receptionist at Dalton Academy and made my way down there rich lavish corridors to their performance room.

"Hey Andrew McCarthy!" I said to get his attention as I stormed into the room just after him and his puppy followers.

"I don't know if you've heard but Blaine may lose an eye," I saw Sebastian roll his eyes like he doesn't care and I feel my anger start to rise.

"The same Blaine that was besties with most of you not four months ago!" I said with disgust in my voice as I dodged the horrid yellow chairs to stand in front of Honcho Warbler who had folded his arms as if my presence is a nuisance.

One of the sweet, chubby looking warblers asked if he was gonna be okay but Sebastian cut him off and rolled his eyes again as if this was the last conversation he wanted to be having right now but tough luck twink because Auntie Snix came prepared for a duel. Blaine explained to me a warbler tradition of challenging a member to a song duel and I can't honestly wait to embarrass the Warbler.

"Well sure if he doesn't care about singing three dimensions-" I answered sarcastically but was cut off by Sebastian who I could tell was starting to get pissed off. Good.

Sebastian starts talking about Blaine and how the slushy was meant for Kurt but I don't care, he hurt one of our own so now it's time for some payback which is surprisingly without violence but I promised Kurt I would get smart not street.

"You may look like the villain out of a cheesy high school 80's movie but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny Larusso on your ass." I exclaimed while stepping forward so I am directly in front him and I have to look up due to how tall he is compared to me. Why didn't I ever notice he was that tall?

Then he smirks annoyingly before subtly glancing down my dress that disgusts me and sends a shiver up my spine. I start asking what he put in the slushy but his face and mouth isn't giving anything away so I switch to plan B of challenging the prick to a 'duel'. Warbler style.

I ignore the remark of him going to make me cry as I swaggered away from him and plopped my behind on one of those disgusting yellow chairs before smirking knowingly at Sebastian who looks suddenly serious now. He glances at my legs quickly before the Cellos start playing the familiar tune of smooth criminal and I then know that he's attracted to me despite being the wrong gender. This could be fun.

Sebastian started moving around the chairs as I continued to smirk knowingly at him just to rile him up.

_As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment_

Sebastian walked up behind me on the chair and started singing close to my ear and I almost gasped at the intimacy of him being so close to me.

_He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom_

He brushed past me and I suddenly got up to show him that I cannot be pushed around as I raised an eyebrow at his strong start to the song as if I was impressed.

Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK,?  
Are you OK, Annie?

I'm now doing what he did to me and I got close enough to smell his cologne. We touched arms briefly as we went passed and I did it partly to not come so close to him as arms length is just enough space between us, he's toxic in the worst way possible.

_(Annie, are you OK?)  
(will you tell us that you're OK)  
(there's a sign in the window)  
(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)  
(he came into your apartment)  
(he left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
(then you ran into the bedroom)  
(you were struck down)  
(it was your doom)_

A cat and mouse chase occurred, with Sebastian mainly following me round the room with the chairs being moved about

Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK Annie?  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by  
A smooth criminal

I noticed Sebastian checking me out at least twice when I walked away from him and it gave me great pleasure to know that something that he may want will never be his. The intense look in his eyes as he sings at me brings a small smile to my face as I can grudgingly admit he is a good singer but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be friends with the twink anytime soon. I start walking opposite him again as his presence is making me to comfortable to be considered good.

Aaow!  
(Annie, are you OK?)  
I don't know!  
(will you tell us, that you're OK)  
I don't know!  
(there's a sign in the window)  
I don't know!  
(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know!  
(he came into your apartment)  
I don't know!  
(left bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby!  
(then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know!  
(you were struck down)  
(it was your doom, Annie!)

As the cellos in the song start getting more intense so do me and Sebastian as I sing my heart out with Sebastian who looks dangerously serious in a less school boy way but more of a man. The tension heats up by like a thousand watts, and I know we both feel it as our eyes lock as we belt out the song. We both start to make our way over to each other with Sebastian moving chairs out the way to get to me hastily.

(Annie, are you OK?)  
Dang gone it, baby!  
(will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang gone it, baby!  
(there's a sign in the window)  
Dang gone it, baby!  
(that he struck you a crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! hoo!  
(he came into your apartment)  
Dang gone it!  
(left bloodstains on the carpet)  
Hoo! hoo! hoo!  
(then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it!  
(you were struck down)  
(it was your doom, Annie!)

We now stand toe to toe with Sebastian towering over me and the tension between us is so much that I can't help looking at his lips briefly as if I want to kiss him and I know he is doing the same to me.

_You've been hit by, _

_you've been struck by a smooth criminal! _

As we belt out the last lines of the song, Sebastian and I are locked into each other's gazes as if we are hypnotized by each other and we are standing so close that are lips are literally a few centimeters apart but I snap out of it when I hear the rest of the warblers talking outside, and I instantly avoid eye contact with Sebastian by taking a glance at the room and the mess we've made with the chairs everywhere. I clear my throat as it suddenly has gone dry and I turn my back on Sebastian and storm out the door the same way I came in and I know without a doubt that Sebastian was staring at me still as I walked out, his eyes burning into the back of my head.

Once I got in my car I just laid back and thought about what just happened. Actually, What did just happen? This is Sebastian, Twink, Andrew McCarthy, I should not be thinking about him and definitely not remembering what just went on 2 minutes ago. I gathered my thoughts and resolved to brush this incident aside and get back home, as I started the engine of my car I just remembered the recorder under my boob that I taped their earlier, ready to get a confession of the secret ingredient in Blaine's slushy but I completely forgot mid way through the song and I curse myself on getting carried away with the twink.

I quickly reverse out of my parking space and speed through the Dalton Academy gates, determined to get as far away from Sebastian as possible. As I drove down their long drive I could swear I saw those familiar emerald eyes in my mirror but I shrug it off as I hit the main road and make my way back to Lima.

* * *

**So this is my first glee story and of course Sebtana has to be involved. I love this couple so much and it all started with the scene and the song Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
